


daze

by Fuckboy Phoebus (The_Resurrection_3D)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/Fuckboy%20Phoebus
Summary: "And then they fucked." -- William Shakespeare





	daze

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this back at the start of April. I have no memory of this, but I decided to make it a proper triple drabble anyway.

Patryck with his face in the pillows and his legs spread wide, allowing Paul to pry his lips apart and watch his slick drip down his soft thighs, down onto the towel underneath them. Patryck's with his legs trembling as Paul slams two fingers into him, faster and faster, hitting that place inside him that makes his vision go white. 

Paul with his knees on the floor, ignoring the ache. Paul with his eyes wide, watching enchanted as Patryck's body clamps around his fingers, warm and wet and tight, thin threads of arousal hanging off them as he pulls out before thrusting back in. The noise is so loud and their war-drum heartbeats so deep in their bones, both sounds barely audible above Patryck’s moans and whimpers.

God, Patryck is almost _ sickeningly _ wet.

For him, all for him. The thought makes all of Paul's hairs stand on end. It's everywhere in their small bedroom on the plane, all over the green linen sheets, all in the air - scent so thick he can taste it, taste  _ him.  _ All over Paul's skin a pleasant cloying warmth. A haze wrapped around his brain like a blanket; his world has reduced down to watching his beautiful co-pilot cum over and over and over.

Patryck jolts away, falling flat against the bed. Closing his legs. “Sorry, sorry, just -” A dry laugh. “You’re gonna make me pass out.” Patryck with damp hairs clinging to his lips, blowing them away as he looks over to Paul’s stunned face. “You alright back there, big guy?” 

Paul blinks, slowly. His wet, creased fingers quick to catch the chill that’s descending with the sun outside. Paul with the realization that those fifteen or thirty or however long minutes were the first time he’d heard Patryck actually  _ use _ his name. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> [:P](https://the-resurrection-3d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
